1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever device for a hydraulic operation, suitable for use, for example, in a hydraulic brake of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A lever device for a hydraulic operation of a hydraulic brake of a motorcycle includes a hydraulic master cylinder attached to a handlebar, and a lever attached to the master cylinder such that the lever is rotatable relatively to the master cylinder. The lever device is constructed such that a pushrod for moving a piston of the master cylinder and an adjuster of the lever are connected by caulking or otherwise, and a rotational of the lever makes the adjuster push the pushrod to thereby move the piston, generating pressure in the mater cylinder. See, Japanese Patent Application No. 129567/1998.
A projection of an end of the adjuster with respect to the pushrod is adjustable to make it possible to adjust a play of the lever. However, with a change in the amount of projection, a path of a turn of the end changes, which undesirably changes an operation stroke of the pushrod. Therefore, it is desired that the operation of the pushrod should not be affected by the adjustment of the adjuster.